1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a splice sleeve for connecting reinforcing bars utilized in various concrete structures to another entity such as a supporting structure or the like. The splice sleeve includes in one embodiment a frustro-conical sleeve having a plurality of annular rings of equal radial height extending circumferentially on the inner surface thereof in longitudinally spaced relation with the internal circumference of the rings decreasing toward the outer end of the sleeve with grouting filling the area between the reinforcing bar and the rings on the sleeve for interlocking the reinforcing bar with the sleeve. The larger end of the frustro-conical sleeve is provided with a mechanical anchor structure for connection with another entity with on embodiment of the anchor structure including an internal threaded cavity in which the threads taper inwardly from the outer end of the cavity.
In another embodiment of the splice sleeve, the sleeve includes a generally cylindrical shell having internal rings of unequal radial height on the inner surface thereof in longitudinally spaced relation to each other with the internal diameter of the rings decreasing toward the outer end of the sleeve with the space between the sleeve and reinforcing bar being filled with grouting to interlock the sleeve and reinforcing bar. The other end of the sleeve is provided with a mechanical anchor structure in the form of an inwardly tapering threaded cavity communicating with the other end of the sleeve. Either embodiment of the splice sleeve may have an anchor structure in the form of a rigid plate integral with or attached to the sleeve by which the splice sleeve can be connected to a supporting structure or other entity with the mechanical anchoring structures serving to connect a reinforcing bar and a concrete structure in which the reinforcing bar may be incorporated to another entity with both embodiments of the invention including a sleeve having annular rings on the interior surface thereof in which the effective inside diameter of the rings decreases toward the outer end of the sleeve to provide a rigid connection between the sleeve and the reinforcing bar and between the sleeve and another entity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,763 issued Nov. 17, 1970 discloses a splice sleeve of double frustro-conical configuration used for connecting aligned reinforcing bars which are inserted from opposite ends of the sleeve with the space between the sleeve and reinforcing bars being filled with grouting. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,787 and 4,627,212 also disclose splice sleeves with U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,212 disclosing various splice sleeve configurations in which the interior surface is provided with a plurality of circumferential rings having decreasing internal diameters toward the outer ends of the sleeve for connecting aligned reinforcing bars.
The prior art cited in my above mentioned prior patents is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
None of the prior patents disclose the combination of a splice sleeve in the form of a shell having internal circumferential rings in which the internal diameter of the rings effectively decreases toward the outer end of the sleeve combined with an anchor structure which connects the sleeve to another entity with the anchor structure being integral with or rigidly affixed to the end of the sleeve having the larger internal diameter rings associated therewith with the space between the shell of the sleeve and the reinforcing bar being filled with grouting which hardens thus forming a rigid and secure connection between the reinforcing bar, grouting, sleeve and anchor structure thus supporting or anchoring a concrete structure in which the reinforcing bar may be incorporated to the entity which may be in the form of a supporting base or other supporting structure or any other entity to which it is desired to connect reinforcing bars in a secure manner.